


Fi-del-i-ty

by Candi_Demon



Category: EXO (Band), Kris Wu - Fandom, zitao - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Bottom Huang Zi Tao | Z. Tao, Dominant Masochism, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Loyalty, M/M, Masochism, Top Kris, Top Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Verbal Abuse, baekhyun is nosy, sadist kris, tao likes it rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candi_Demon/pseuds/Candi_Demon
Summary: fi·del·i·ty/fəˈdelədē/noun,: faithfulness to a person, cause, or belief, demonstrated by continuing loyalty and support.In which Tao loves a man who doesn't deserve it.
Relationships: Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao & Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Fi-del-i-ty

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted  
> https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1417132/
> 
> -hides-  
> This ended up being shorter then I planned.   
> Let me know what you guys think?   
> Comments are always appreciated.
> 
> Thank you to [Baby_Chennie ](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1243334)for creating the poster and background.   
> 
> 
> checkout their other work here.   
> 
> 
> [](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1361271/level-up-graphic-shop-open-free-batch-5-done)  
>    
> 

A scream tore the apartment complex.

A shrill sounds that cause the neighbors to flinch and turn their shows up louder. Trying to drown out the sounds of them again.

It was always the same.

Screaming and yelling for a few hours, then nothing but sweet words for a few weeks. You couldn't say that to the residents of apartment 68, though.

No one could help a person who was in denial of their situation. 

Another scream tore through the apartment, this time cut off by a loud thud, as if a large object hit the floor. 

The object on the floor being the broken Huang Zitao.

No one knew how to make the male see that his situation was dangerous, and he needed to leave.

No one knew how to get him to talk about what goes on behind the closed door of their apartment.

And no one knew how to save him from himself.

Fingers were tightening around his pale throat. "Yifan... please... stop... please... I can't.... breath..." The young males muttered plea fell on deaf ears as he lost consciousness. 

When Zitao woke, he was still on the floor. A blanket was thrown over him, a pillow under his head. A low groan leaving his lips as he tried to sit up. Pain blossomed all over his body. His head was pounding, his throat sore, his side felt like someone was stabbing him with a blunt knife. Sleeping on the floor was never a good idea. He lifted a hand to brush sweat-stained black hair from his eyes. Pausing when he saw his hand come away stained red.

Oh, no. Did he hit his head again? 

"Tao!" His name was yelled from the other room.

A cry escaped his lips as his knee gave out on him. His thin frame crashing to the floor in a bundle of wrecked nerve ending and tears. 

"Tao!! I'm not going to call you again!" As quickly as he could, Tao shuffled across the bedroom floor to make it to the living room before his lover came looking for him. 

"Yes, love?" His voice was soft as he limped over to the male sitting on the couch. Hands grasped loosely in front of him, head down, Zitao stood in front of Kris, waiting for the man to address him. 

Tao felt fingers trail up his bare arm over his shoulder, then cupping his bruised face. 

"Oh, Peach, look at you." Kris' voice was soft and full of sorrow. Tears welled in Tao's eyes. This was the Kris he loved, the one he would spend his days loving. Kris loved to make the marks but regretted leaving the evidence behind.

Fingers probed at the bruises on his neck, and a low hiss left Tao's lips as large fingers pushed harder again pale skin. 

"Peach, you've been so good. So lovely. Sit with me, okay? You look so beautiful like this. So beautiful..." The elder trailing off as he leaned forward and started kissing at Tao battered neck and face. His hands slowly lifted to grab at Kris' t-shirt. He could smell the tang of alcohol on his breath as his kissing alternated between soft presses and sucking at Tao's skin. 

A loud moan left Tao as Kris licked and sucked on the spot just below his ear. His hands were clawing at Kris to try and pull him closer. To try and feel more of the pleasure, only Kris could give him. He heard a chuckle as Kris slowly pulled away from Tao's neck, licking a stripe up his chin as he did. 

Kris stumbled back and fell into the bright red couch, landing lower then he must have intended since he scooted up in a weird shuffle move. 

Tao stood still, waiting for the other to permit him to move. He nearly sobbed when Kris spoke, not telling him to sit but to leave. 

"Go shower, Tao, and hurry up." Tao turned on his heel and quickly walked out of the living room. He needed to get clean, and a shower would feel fantastic. 

The bathroom was connected to the bedroom, and he wasted no time in getting clothes, he wouldn't be wearing them long. Tao scrubbed his hair with the strawberry scented shampoo Kris had bought for him and used a loofah on his skin. Getting every part of himself as clean as he could. 

Tao took an extra minute in the shower to stand there, letting the warm water run over his body and letting the warmth seep into his bones and relax him. They didn't have a bathtub in their apartment, and Tao was dying for a bath. It would feel wonderful to soak in a scented tub. He ran his hands over his body, looking for any new bruises or scrapes, being sure to clean them properly. Kris would be so worried if he got sick. 

Tao didn't bother to look in the mirror as he dried off with a soft black towel. He knew what he looked like covered in bruises, and he didn't need to see it again. He also knew that every mark was a mark that showed him how much Kris loved him. 

Tao walked out of the bedroom to find Kris in the same position, eyes trained on the tv. Goosebumps raised along his nude flesh, and it was colder in the apartment then he had anticipated. 

"Come here, Taozi," Tao didn't wait as he dropped to his knees in front of the couch. He was pulling the taller loose pajamas down over his hips and thighs as Kris turned the tv to a music channel. Tao didn't recognize the artist or the words; they sounded like they were in English. The beat, though. It vibrated down to his core. It was a deep thrumming that had Tao's heart beating with intensity. 

Tao's eyes flickered up to the large mound still trapped inside the elder's boxers. Tao licked his lips as he sat upon his knees to lean over to nuzzle at the elders growing erection. 

"Peach, oh Peach, you've been such a good boy lately." Tao preened under the praise, his smile lighting up his face as he trailed his hands up Kris' thighs. Pausing at the waist, waiting for his lover's nod of approval before he slipped his fingers under the waistband of Kris' boxers and slowly pulled them down. The elder's length springing out in Tao's direction. He leaned forward to lick the elder from balls to head. Swirling his tongue as he went. Tao has always loved the taste of Kris on his tongue. The elders moan, filling his ears, encouraging him on.

Tao grasped the length around the base and started to lick at the flared head, paying close attention to the slit. He knew that Kris didn't like to be teased long and quickly engulfed the head into his mouth. A moan escaping them both as Tao tasted the saltiness on his tongue. 

"Fuck, Peach." Kris moaned as Tao started to slide his length in and out of his mouth, making sure to leave trails of saliva dripping down his chin.

He took more into his mouth until he has his nose nuzzled at Kris' pubic hair. Sliding the heat of Kris down his throat, panting in between taking his down again and again. The elder's length was long and wide, a thickness that had Tao gasping to be taken from behind. 

Tao's eyes flew open when he felt Kris' fingers on his chin, holding him still with mouth and throat full. 

"Look at you, Peach, and you look so pretty with your lips stretch wide around my cock. You fucking love it, don't you?" He was held still as Kris started a slow up thrust, sending his dick even deeper down his throat. The tears began to well in his eyes from the stretch. Tao moaned louder around Kris. 

"Fuck, Peach," Kris panted as he started to thrust faster. The fingers on his jaw were becoming almost brutal in holding him still. His fingers grabbed at the material still wrapped around Kris' thighs and just held on as the elder took his pleasure.

Black dots were starting to appear in the edges of his vision, and he moaned around the length in his mouth. Drool and precum dripping down his chin, finger intertwined in his hair. A shock of pain nearly caused him to pass out as Kris still fucked his throat. 

"Fuck, Peach. Your mouth feels so good." He was panting, and he was close. Tao could feel the elder's fingers tighten even as the pain grew more intense for Tao. 

A gasp of air was inhaled when Kris pulled out of his mouth quickly, leaving Tao painting and shaking. He fell forward, resting his head on Kris' thigh. 

"Such a good boy, Peach. Come up here now." Kris ran a hand through Tao's messy hair. With his word's Tao scrambled from the floor to straddle his lover's thighs. A ragged moan tore through his lips as long fingers wrapped around his aching and neglected cock. 

"Look at how hard you are. Peach." Kris said as he swiped his thumb through Tao's dripping precum. 

"Please, Yifan..." Trailing off with a moan as he felt Kris's other hand travel up his thigh and squeeze his ass cheek. Fingers trailed around his asshole, running circles around it. Just barely putting enough pressure to penetrate. Tao let out another groan as he ground his hips down against Kris' lap. The click of a lube cap opening caused his own cock to twitch in Kris' hands. The feel of wet fingertips rubbing at his entrance, so fucking good. They didn't go any further though, only teasing him. He opened his eyes and glanced down at Kris' cock, straight and perfectly lined against his own.

"May I?" He asked as he moved a hand to hover just above, waiting for permission. His hands were shaking with anticipation. He wanted to touch Kris so bad. "Go ahead, peach." With his words, his fingers wrapped around both of their members. A moan left both of their mouths as he tightened his hand, fingers barely able to stretch around both of them. He started to slowly pump their cocks, Kris' moan filling his ears. Tao closed his eyes and slowly worked their cocks as a finger pushed into his ass. "Peach, you're still a little loose from yesterday. Such a good boy, staying loose for me." Kris' praise sent a shiver down his spine.

The feel as his fingers started to stretch him even further. As rough as Tao loved it, Kris would never take him without prep and lube. Lots of lube. He moaned as he felt a second finger joined the first. The stretch felt so good. 

"Please, Yifan, please..." Tao begged once a second and third finger ware sliding in with ease. Kris' fingers were edging just around his prostates, teasing Tao as he opened him up. His hand had slowed his movement as Kris' picked up. The fingers slipped from him. He whined and then the world was suddenly shifted and his face was shoved into the couch. His hands gripped the arm of the couch as Kris' lifted one of his legs and entered him in one push. A muffled moan left his lips as the stretched burned. He loved the feel of Kris filling him, to be stretched out and fucked hard. Kris pulled out and slammed back in. Fingers tightened around his hips, bruising against his pale skin. The snap of Kris' hips sent shockwaves of pleasure up his spine.

"Please, yes, fuck."

His cock was flush, leaking and so ready to burst. Tao cried out as Kris gripped his left thigh and lifted it, slamming harder into him. The change of angle had Kris hitting him right where he wanted him.

"Fuck Peach, your so fucking tight." The grip on his thigh and hips was past bruising, fingers digging his flesh. His hip was released, and suddenly his head was snapped back by his hair. Fingers wrapped around his throat and Kris pick up his rhythm, slamming into him just hard enough to hurt. 

"Yi-yifan." The pain sent Tao even higher than before. 

"Fuck, fuck fuck. yes! fuck, Yifan!" He was a panting mess. Tao's left was lifted a bit higher and Tao knew that Kris was close, his steady pounding going off rhythm. He slammed into Tao, fingers tightening around his throat enough to cut off his panting inhales. A burst of warmth filled him before Kris said the one word he was looking for; 'come'. As if it was a switch, Tao came in thick spurts. It wasn't unusual for him to come without being touched. After the first year of them being together, his lover had changed his life. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Tao sighed happily as he sipped his hot chocolate. His best friend always made the best hot chocolate. It was just hot enough, but not scalding. Had the right amount of dark chocolate to milk chocolate, even had a dash of cinnamon, just the way Tao liked it. He should take some home for Kris, the male liked chocolate. 

"Tao, are you even listening to me?" A sharp voice said from next to him. Tao glanced over at the smaller male, his eyes trailing over the frown on his lips and the furrowed brows. 

"What's wrong, Baekkie?" Tao questioned as he set his large mug down on the table. 

"What's wrong? Tao? Are you going deaf? Or are you ignoring me on purpose?" Baekhyun's frown deepened as he put down his own cup of coffee. 

"I was listening, Baekhyun and I said I'm fine. It doesn't hurt." Tao waved a hand flippantly. 

Baekhyun sighed deeply and gave a pointed look towards Tao's throat. It was currently covered with a black turtle neck and a pretty pink scarf from Gucci. Tao was happy it was winter and he could cover his marks with long sleeves and turtle necks. 

"But Tao, they looked really bad." Baekhyuns' voice was full of unwarranted concern. "Like really bad, worse than usual."

"Baekhyun, I've told you this many times. He's not hurting me. I like the pain. I crave pain. Like, can't come without pain. What you think hurts, doesn't hurt me. So can you stop, " Tao adjusted his collar. He could feel Baekhyuns eyes boring into his skin. It was hard for others to understand him.

"Stop staring at me, Baekhyun." Tao snapped. 

"I can't stop. We're just concerned about you. That's all." Baekhyum picked his coffee cup again and took a snip, making a face at how cold it had gotten. Tao watched as the elder waved a hand at a lanky man behind the counter, holding his cup up and made a disgusted face.

Tao laughed as Chanyeol nodded his head and turned to make Baekhyun a new cup of coffee. 

When Baekhyun turned around, he spoke before Baekhyun could start at him. "Baekhyun, I've explained this all before. Kris and my relationship is not up for discussion. What we do at home is none of your concern. He doesn't do anything I don't ask him to." 

Tao stood to leave, pausing when he felt Baekhyun grab his sleeve. "I'm sorry Tao, I'm sorry. I just don't understand why." Baekhyun sounded tense and fearful. "Please don't go. I've missed you." 

Tao sighed as he sat back down. No one understood their relationship, no one could. What Kris and Tao had gone beyond any 'normal' scoop of relationships. Kris liked to cause pain and Tao fucking loved taking it. There was no reason for others to stick their nose into it. So many people tried to have Tao go to the police because Kris 'abused' him. They just didn't understand. 

People also tended to get confused when they talk to Tao when Kris wasn't around. 

With Kris, Tao was soft-spoken and quiet. Mainly because Tao spent most of the time imagining all of the things that Kris could do to him any place they are at. It took a lot for Tao to concentrate on being 'normal' when Kris was around. When Kris wasn't around, Tao was outspoken and rough around the edges. He acted like his appearance. He was okay with what they did, Kris was okay with it. Why couldn't other people be okay with it? Tao would never understand how other people thought they could but into their personal lives. 

"Okay Baekhyun, I'm staying," Tao finally said. 

Baek's grin grew into something mischievous, "Good, good. Just let me ask one more thing."

Tao sighed and nodded. Picking up his mug again to take a sip, it was still nice and hot.

"Does he have a big dick?"

Tao sputtered hot chocolate all over the table, he should have expected that from his best friend.

"Ew, Tao. That was so gross and you didn't answer my question." 

"I'm not answering that I wasn't kidding when I said I wasn't going to talk about us, that includes his dick size or any other questions you might have about his package. Including whether or not it curves, so don't even try it." 

Baekhyun grumbled something along the lines of 'not a good friend who won't talk about dicks with me' then pointed at his left hand. 

"Are we gonna talk about that? Or is it off limit too?" Tao looked down at the ring the was now wrapped around his third finger. It was a simple ring, thin and silver, but it was beautiful all the same. 

"Nope." Tao popped the 'p' as he spoke. 

"Seriously? You're my best friend and I'm guessing he asked you to marry him and your not even going to tell me? That's it! I'm not your friend anymore. It's bestman or nothing Tao, I'm serious!" Baekhyun waved a small hand in the air at him, causing Tao to huff a laugh. 

"Of course you are, Baekie," Tao wished he hadn't said anything because now Baekhyun took a deep breath, and just exploded in a flurry of 'wedding plannerness'. Tao glanced back up after laughing at something else Baekyun said to spot a familiar tall figure walk into the cafe and moved to the counter to speak with Chanyeol. The figure was clad in black head to toe, his lean body wrapped in a thick black coat that Tao had gifted him for Christmas last year. Tao's face brightened as he stood and floated over to the male.

"Yifan!" He said happily as the elder wrapped his arms around Tao. The embrace warmed Tao right down to his toes. 

"Hey Taozi, having fun with Baekhyun?" Kris asked as he lifted a hand to gently caress Tao's check, pinky finger dragging across his throat. The tingling pain swirled right down to his groin. "Yifan, not here, please," Tao said softly to the elder, hoping Kris would relent his teasing. He heard a soft laugh, and then the hand drew away. Tao opened his eyes, when had he closed them? Glanced up to look at Kris' face. The elder was smiling at him, a happy and content smile. Tao loved that smile, it meant he had been very good.

"Yes, we were talking about how stupid Chanyeol can be in the kitchen. He tried to use the blender to chop carrots again," Tao let out a soft laugh as Kris' face crinkled in disgust. Chanyeol in the kitchen was a disaster, he usually broke something or ended up in the hospital.

Tao waved a hand at Baekhyun in goodbye, tucking himself against Kris' side as Kris wrapped a long arm securely around him.

Life was good. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - 

"Fuck!" A raspy voice said from the other side of the room. 

Tao felt an object smack against the side of his head, a small cry left his lips as he curled his body. Trying to get his body to take up less pace then it was already. He wasn't even sure what hit him, all he was sure was that Tao lost something of Kris'. 

Tao threw his arms up to protect his head from another object hitting him. Kris was really throwing things now. A sharp pain to his hip caused his body to fall over from its hunched position. He whimpered. 

"Tao. I fucking told you to clean this shit up!" The sound of Kris' voice was dark and filled with rage. Why was he such an idiot, he should have cleaned earlier instead of a nap. Now his body was awake but he made Kris mad. 

Life was not so good. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title ;; fi·del·i·ty  
> Author ;; Candi_Demon.  
> Genre ;; Violence, Abuse, (Masochism), Smut, Fluffy moments.  
> Pairing ;; Main :: Tao x Kris. Side :: Chanyeol x Beak (if you squint)  
> Length ;; One shot  
> Rating ;; R, for adult activity, hard language, trigger warnings, and sexually oriented activity  
> Disclaimer ;; I do not own any persons in this fic, I am only borrowing their names and faces. They belong to themselves or to each other, whateves. The words are all mine though, so no stealing.


End file.
